Head gear has been developed which supports other items such as appliances. Examples of such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,375,473, 8,403,515, 8,348,449, and 8,209,780, U.S Patent Application 2010/0083413 and 2011/0239354, and EP 0751720 B1. These head protection products are commonly used in applications such as industrial production, building construction, and the like. Known head gear, such as hard hats for head protection and welding helmets for eye protection, sometimes needs to have various appliances attached to it to assist the wearer in performing different tasks. Flashlights, for example, are often needed so that wearers can readily see their surroundings and any items that they may be working on. Frequently the flashlight needs to be adjusted in position, or the appliance may need to be removed and replaced with another appliance, or multiple appliances may need to be used concurrently. When no appliances are needed, however, the head gear may be carrying unnecessary weight, which can be cumbersome or uncomfortable to the user, particularly when the wearer has been working for a number of consecutive hours. A versatile appliance mounting device and system is needed which can allow for ease of appliance positioning and which can allow multiple adjustable appliances to be attached to head gear.